


Sinfully Sweet

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a serious sweet tooth and he looks to Grell for satisfaction. Or you could say Sebastian and Grell have a sinfully sweet night that all started with cherry cake! Read and find out more!*Yaoi*Intense smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinfully Sweet

**Black Butler**

SebastianxGrell

**Sinfully Sweet**

"MMMM! This is amazing Sebby!"

The red head squealed as he enjoyed the taste of the cherry cake that his lover made for him.

"I'm glad you enjoy it Grell."

The black haired man looked at the shinigami sitting across from him. A small smirk came to his lips as he watched the reaper eat.

"Oh Bassie, you should show me how you make this!" he gave a wink to the butler in black and blew a kiss too.

"Oh really now…"

A red ruby hue flashed over his eyes as a thought came into his mind.

"Why don't I show you tonight after I put my master to bed?"

Grell smiled and gave the demon a quick kiss as he left the manor before Will began to hunt him down for skipping out on the job…again.

After the moon risen and the stars came about, in the distance you can hear the town clock strike 11pm. A flash of red came across the night sky. The red figure arrived at the well-known Phantomhive Manor, knowing that a delightful night was not far behind.

_~Oh Sebastian I can't wait!~_

He giggled as he slipped into the dark forayer and walked around in the dark trying to remember were the kitchen was. When he saw a door with light beaming out from under it he knew it was the kitchen. He pushed open the door to find the demon butler standing in front of the counter with a half apron on. His jacket was removed, his sleeves were rolled up and he looked stunning against the low lights in the room. The demon turned to see his beloved reaper standing in a daze.

"Hello Grell."

The shinigami blushed as he walked towards his lover.

"S-So we're gonna make the cherry cake right?"

"Yes, but you have to do something first."

Before Grell could answer or give any questions he felt a hazy feeling come over him. He looked at Sebastian who had his intoxicating, ruby, demonic eyes on him. Before he knew it his eyes closed and he blacked out.

When he came to it was still night but Grell felt oddly cold. He groaned as the overhead lighting shined in his eyes as he raised his head. When his eyes adjusted to the lighting he looked at his body to see that he was completely naked! He looked around the kitchen to find himself alone and everything set up for the cake he and Sebastian were supposed to make. A small creak came from the doorway of the kitchen. Grell turned his head to see the butler before him.

"Sebastian what's going on?"

A devious smirk formed on the demon's lips as he answered the red reaper.

"We're going to make the cherry cake remember."

"Yes, but why am _I_ naked!?"

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he leaned forwards and gave Grell a heated kiss. The kiss was gentle and loving but it ended as Grell let out a gasp. He felt something cold touch his hot lust burning body.

He pushed Sebastian away to look at what was on him. He saw drizzled chocolate across his stomach. He quickly understood where Sebastian was going with this. He ran a finger through the chocolate and ran his tongue up it seductively as he tasted it.

"You naughty demon!"

The butler kissed the reaper again tasting the chocolate on his lips. When it broke he made Grell stay down as he began to make his delicate cherry cake.

He took the chocolate and drizzled it over his lover's chest down to his member and further to his feet. The milk chocolate contrasted beautifully against the shinigami's flush skin. Sebastian then took a soft butter cream icing and used an icing bag to apply it to Grell's nipples after tweaking them to perk them up. He also put 2 spots of icing on his cheeks and one on the tip of his member which started to rise. The gentle and swift motions that Sebastian used made Grell get hotter easily. He could feel his length hardening fast and a bright blush came to his face.

"S-Sebastian, are you almost done?"

"Be patient Grell, there is only 2 things left to do."

Sebastian took a bottle of cherry liqueur then he dumped it into a bowl of icing combining the two to make a bright blood red color. He then drizzled it over the shinigami's entire body and put a little on his lips. He then picked up a cherry covered in chocolate and hovered it above the redhead's lips. Grell ran his tongue a little ways on his lips to taste the icing which he immediately fell in love with!

"Grell could you please stop licking it off and pucker your lips as if to kiss me.?"

The red blush intensified as he did as asked. The demon set the cherry on his lips and stepped back to admire his work.

The smooth brown milk chocolate, bright red cherry liquor icing, and white fluffy icing just looked unbelievable beautifully against the red head's soft flush pale body, blushing face, and perfect erection. It was the most delicious thing the demon ever set his eyes on, and what was in his pants surely agreed too because he could feel it press hungrily against his zipper. He licked his lips as he walked back to the reaper and took the cherry from his lips and ate it. He pulled out the cherry stem which had a knot in it! Grell felt as if he was going to explode when he saw that! Sebastian gave a smirk as he pressed his lips against Grell's enjoying the cherry liquor icing on his lips. He ran his tongue across the shinigami's lips then slipped it into his mouth. Their tongues danced wildly as the lust fueled kiss continued. Grell moaned into it as he felt Sebastian bite his lower lip drawing blood which mixed into the cherry icing. It was a delightful taste and Sebastian wanted more. As he broke the kiss for the need for air he ran his tongue over the icing on his lover's blushing face. He closed his eyes enjoying all the flavors he had indulged in so far.

"Sinfully sweet."

Grell took a finger and ran it through the sweetness on his body and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmm it's delish Sebby!"

The demon gave a smirk as he ran his tongue over the reaper's nipples. Grell moaned and arched his back into the touch.

"Ah, Sebastian."

The demon butler was enjoying everything that he tasted. The chocolate, the cherries, the icing all just heavenly on his tongue. Once he made his way down to the shinigami's twitching length he wrapped his tongue around the base of it and moved up to the tip.

"AH! S-SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian wiggled his tongue in his lover's slit and made sure to get all the icing off and more. He sucked good and hard enjoying the gasps and moans as he indulged in his desert.

"AH!S-SEBASTIAN! STOP!"

The demon moaned as he tasted the pre-cum mixed with the icing and chocolate. The vibrations that went through the reaper almost pushed him over the edge but the butler gripped his base not allowing him to cum.

"Oooohh! S-Sebastian…"

"Not yet Grell."

He kissed Grell as he slipped the reaper off the granite countertop and rushed to the nearest spare bedroom.

Once inside he laid the redhead on the navy blue satin sheets. He removed his clothing seductively, letting Grell watch him intently taking in every part of him.

Grell blushed as Sebastian straddled him and gripped his hips. Sebastian was about to put 2 of his fingers in his mouth when Grell rolled over putting him on the bottom. The feminine man adjusted himself as he sat on top of the demon. He licked his lips and kissed his lover hungrily while rubbing his cock against the others.

"Grell…"

The shinigami licked, nipped, and kissed his way down to the demon's throbbing erection. He wasted no time taking him fully into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down Sebastian's member feeling it pulse with want as he wiggled it in his slit.

"AH! G-Grell!"

The demon entangled his fingers in the blood red hair of his lover. He bucked his hips into him as he felt Grell's tongue rack over his member and his shark like teeth graze over it. He moaned in pleasure as he felt his climax coming.

"S-Stop! Grell!"

Grell raised his head as he licked his lips covered in pre-cum. He kept a firm grip on his base as he smiled at the demon. Grell took his index and middle fingers and coated them in Sebastian's pre-cum. He then slipped them down to his own entrance and began stretching himself! Sebastian took in the sexy sight as his member twitched with want. Grell moaned in pain/pleasure as he stretched himself on Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian couldn't hold out any longer he grabbed the red head, positioned him correctly on his lap, and slammed his cock into him.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"GRELL!"

The two breathed heavily as they adjusted to their position. Grell gripped Sebastian's abdomen and lifted himself up and slammed back down on Sebastian's member. Sebastian watched as the shinigami rode his pulsing cock moaning in pleasure. He started to thrust up meeting Grell's thrusts making the impact more intense causing Grell to throw his head back and scream his lover's name.

"AH! SEBASTIAN!"

The demon couldn't take it anymore he rolled over putting the red reaper on his back once again. He then began to pound mercilessly into the man below him.

The intense white hot pleasure shot through their bodies at breaking speed. Their pleasured moans and love making was intense and painfully good. Sebastian could feel the blood make his member slicker and faster as he thrusted into the shinigami.

"OH GOD S-SEBASTIAN! I-I C-CAN'T HOLD-D AAHH!"

"OOO GRELL!"

The demon slammed into Grell good, hard, and rough as hell, just right. The red head arched his back off the bed and released all over the navy blue satin sheets and all over their bodies. Sebastian came deep inside of the reaper, filling him to the brim. He pulled out once every last drop was milked out of him and he collapsed next to the reaper.

As their breathing tried to level out, the lust disappeared from their eyes, a shiver ran down Grell's spine as Sebastian's hot seed (and a little blood) seeped out of him. He rolled over and cuddled like a cat into Sebastian. He kissed him as he started to nod off.

Sebastian smirked as he could still taste the sweetness of Grell's body.

"Sinfully sweet."

 


End file.
